


Cage the Songbird

by enbyinaband



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Homelessness, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Nonbinary Character, Other, Religion, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Coercion, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trauma, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband





	Cage the Songbird

Ten blocks never felt so far away. Small-talk, but it meant so much to say that he needed help after being disowned by everyone else especially when religious parents found out about the out-of-wedlock pregnancy. Not like he could tell a stranger that especially since not many would understand that he had been assigned female at birth; he had always hid a different identity, so this would not be any different.

Deceit did not think parenthood would be a viable option due to dysphoria, yet he did not want to terminate the pregnancy either, or lest he would be completely alone. How selfish was that, more than likely still on the streets when the newborn came in five months?

"Excuse me," a soft voice broke through a worrying mindset, looking up to be met with a man bundled in a cardigan. Not in the mood for mockery for being out on a snow covered sidewalk, doubled in on himself to protect his young, "There's a hail storm coming tonight, you shouldn't be out here."

"I don't exactly have anywhere else to go. Family doesn't want a knocked up so- I mean, daughter."

"You don't have to misgender yourself," the newcomer insisted as he knelt onto the powdered white ground no doubt getting clothes wet, "My name is Patton. What do you prefer going by?"

"I've… never been asked that before."

"Well, you are now."

"Deceit." he said, bracing for a skeptical scoff even though it never came.

"C'mon, let's get you outta tye cold."

About to protest, he was cut off by a violent sneeze that only proved the need to be protected, a yellow glove taking a bare, outstretched one to stand on shaky legs. Instinctively wrapping a protective arm around the slightly bulging belly, he pressed against the other in a desperate search for warmth as a bitter wind picked up. How irresponsible subjecting a developing lifeform to these conditions, no wonder he was disposable.

"How old are you, Deceit?"

"Twenty for a few more weeks," he mused, curling into the faux leather passenger seat as heat filled the cab, "Not like I'll be drinking anytime soon."

"Wanted to make sure I wasn't abduction a minor is all. Glad to hear you'll be responsible though."

"Not gonna punish them for what happened. They're all I have left."

"Do they have a name yet?"

"I like using Bennett, nice neutral name."

"Virgil would appreciate that," Patton mused more to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot, "They're my partner."

"You let them be open with gender?"

"Well, yeah, they deserve to live their truth. Everyone does!"

Deceit let that sink in. Since coming out he had only ever been met with resistance in the form of endless excuses that ended in being disrespected; that was putting it lightly, yet he did not want to put unnecessary stress onto his child. He had to protect them both, especially if this person was lying and wanted to take advantage of the whole homeless beggar trope he undoubtedly portrayed, mismatched eyes glancing briefly at the older one. He seemed to have good intentions, maybe…

"We have another couple living with us and Roman's brother should be visiting for a few days."to

"So, I can only stay a while? Figures."

"Oh, no! We have plenty of space, I just didn't want to overwhelm you."

"I don't have anything to my name…"

"That's alright, I just want to help."

Doubtful, he allowed for another round of silence to ensue and directed a somber line of sight to shift towards a row of fences capped in clusters of sugar as the sky spewed out more of the winter storm that would move to the side of town he had stayed for the past week. They would have frozen to death and it would have been his fault, granted only his life would be taken while he drowned in self-imposed guilt for not doing more.

"We're here," Patton announced as the engine died, appearing on his side immediately to escort the newcomer in, "Hopefully Logan has the kettle on, he usually does but you can never be too sure!"

"Doubting my hospitality?" another bespectacled man asked from an opened doorway who must be Logan. He seemed like a know-it-all, "Whom have we here?"

"His name's Deceit, he'll be staying with us for as long as needed."

"I-I don't want to overstay my- our- welcome."

"Nonsense, you won't be! Is the tea ready, Lo?"

"Still has to cool," he informed, stepping aside to let them enter as he fixed a look on the expectant father, "Second trimester?"

"Um, yes?"

"I'll get a peppermint bag out for you. Don't want to chance it with chamomile until I've properly examined you."

"You're a doctor?"

"Gynecologist, to be specific."

Not even waiting to be called on by name dysphoria descended, a venomous spider injecting a deadly blow to captured prey that left it immobile. Last he had seen one of those his requests for a hysterectomy after giving birth had been ignored since he may want more than one child; not like it was _ his _ body that only he was an expert, “Hopefully you’re better than the last one.”

“With Virgil’s help, I’ve been more mindful of patients who do not identify with their assigned sex. Granted, not many choose to conceive.” 

“Wasn’t a choice,” Deceit grumbled out, trying to keep an even breath as he was reminded of a forced gender role that was society’s fault, “Told I had to have kids, my ex thought it’d ‘set me straight’.” 

“...Oh. Forgive me, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Your intentions are there. Can we get this over with? Doctors freak me the fuck out, no offense.”  
“None taken,” Logan affirmed as he went to retrieve needed supplies for an at-home ultrasound while Deceit settled in a recliner that was most likely used in place of a hospital bed, wires hooked every which way from a nearby extension cord, “Current weight?” 

“120.” 

“Height?”

“5’3.” 

“Hmm, you should’ve gained a little weight by now. There could be a number of reasons, though I’m sure-”

“I haven’t eaten in three days.”

“Well, we can fix that!” Patton remarked simply, disappearing into the kitchen without staying to at least give a simple introduction to the twins that had joined downstairs.

“Bring another client home, Nerdy Wolverine?” the man in a white tunic-style shirt asked with a smirk at the simple hum of agreement as the doctor continued to go over basics, “You’re lucky, my boyfriend’s the best in town. Where’s the father?”

“You’re looking at him, Ro.” 

“Oh, pardon me sir.”

“S’all good, I’m Deceit.” 

“Roman, at your service! And this is my brother Remus.”

About to greet the identical looking person dressed in black and green it seemed as if all words escaped him; he was not easily attracted romantically, yet this man might be the exception. Conventionally, he might not come across as attractive with what appeared to be a slightly greasy moustache, his intense stares giving full attention at all times that did not seem to unsettle the newcomer. Light blush burning against freezing cheeks Deceit turned to watch as a mechanical wand waved over his womb waiting for the verdict floating in the back of his mind, that the forming fetus had been miscarried. 

“There’s the heartbeat… Faint, but it’s present.”

“That’s my Bennie, a fighter.” 

“D’you want to know the sex?”

“Nah, they’ll get it at birth. Like that’ll matter to me, but y’know.” 

“Quite right," the man in charge confirmed as he wiped thick gel with a warm hand towel, pulling a thin shirt back into place, "Let's get you to the kitchen, Pat should be done by now."

"He might've gotten distracted…"

"Did not!"

"...How?"

"Virgil snuck past us, they're usually sneaky on foot."

Curious about someone similar to him, Deceit did not wait around, hollow stomach snarling as several scents wafted from the dining room. Met with an intimidating looking person dressed in a purple plaid hoodie, grown out bangs stained with fading violet; he could admire why Patton was attracted to this one, yet he was still far more intrigued by the greasy, yet oddly charming fellow only here for a visit.

"You can stop staring, I'm taken."

"Oh hush, he knows Vee. Wasn't allowed to be open with his identity, remind you of someone?"

"I guess…"

"'Sides someone else has eyes on him."

Letting out a startled squeak at a sudden smack against his padded posterior he paled, pressing lips together in a thin line so as not to give anything away. He had been here for barely an hour and a suitor was ready pursuing him for some unknown reason. He was no longer desirable since being inseminated, so this could only be some cruel joke at his expense for being born in the wrong body and still going through with being a parent. Hadn’t he been punished enough?

Trying to keep composure intact as he simply sat in front of an awaiting meal composed of chicken, brown rice, green beans, and a roll; there was no way that this had been prepared in the time it had taken the exam, yet he was not complaining when given the go ahead to start eating. According to the host who had rescued him from the bitter winter forecast there were plenty of leftovers from the previous night and that he was more than welcome to eat as much as needed, Deceit nodding silently as he tried not to scarf down every last morsel offered on a cyan blue plate in forced patience. 

“Careful, don’t want you to get more nauseated than your usual morning sickness,” the medic mused in passing as he retrieved a bottle of water and took a generous gulp, “Then again, it might happen anyway considering you haven’t eaten properly."

"Anything is worth it for Bennie."

Initiation period had been underway for the first few weeks when he had finally allowed himself to properly settle in, the amount of awkwardness still around though it was not as prominent. That was, unless Remus was anywhere nearby, which was a different story altogether. Everyone was accepting at varying levels, so he did not feel too out of place even if he was unable to assist in providing for the household; Patton had been adamant about not worrying over it until he could find a way to secure some income but that did not keep him from feeling obligated to at least show appreciation somehow. Granted, as he progressed in the pregnancy that left less options open even if there were jobs hiring during the holiday season.

“You’re stressing,” a familiar, faraway voice stated softly as he scratched at a curly end of his moustache in contemplation, “We could spend the day together if that’d take your mind off things.”

“Doing what?”

“Whatever you want, I’m not picky!” 

“I-I guess, if you’re sure. Usually I’d sit around drinking wine and reading old books, not really sure what else I’d enjoy.”

“Well, one of those you can’t do right now and the other sounds boring as fuck. No offense.”

“None taken, didn’t have many options.”

“Sides, I’m sure you’re bound to be way more interesting. We could have so much fun together.”

“You don’t even know me! Why would you want a fuck up like me anyway?”

“Dunno if you’ve noticed, but I’ve got a few screws loose screws myself,” Remus relented, nimble fingers stretching out to touch the plump stomach when he hesitated until permission was given, palm pressed lightly into the covered area after each gentle stroke, “You’ll be able to tighten them in time, as I can for you.”

“...I’d like that. What about the little one though?” 

“An oncoming child isn’t gonna make me run off. You’re stuck with me, pretty boy.” 

Things looked so much different to how they did last night with the prospect of being pursued not out of a desire to try and force standard, binary gender roles, but by someone who allowed a partner to present however desired. Baggage would not just be left behind as he went through with this newest development, but somehow he did not think the co-captain would dismiss any of it as this new development readied to take off, the only other passenger accounted for without difficulty even though those times were soon to come along.


End file.
